


LED

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang





	LED

LED  
   
“哥今晚有时间吗？”  
   
李东海听到李赫宰在问特哥，注意力从烤肉盘上暂时挪开。  
   
“有啊...干嘛？”利特用筷子戳着盘子里的蘑菇，看起来是要吃但是却一直按在那里画圈圈。  
   
“emmmm，没什么，就问问......”李赫宰笑了一下，眼神在那块蘑菇与哥哥的脸上徘徊，然后喝干了酒杯里的烧酒。  
   
“哈......果然自由人就是好......”烧酒一下子灌进胃里，热乎乎的烘的人脸红。  
   
“怂...”李东海很小声的嘟囔了一句，李赫宰听见了，但是没有表态。  
   
“空儿多大了？”  
   
“快五个月了，还得照顾。”  
   
“我能去哥家里看看嘛？”李东海换了座位，挨到了利特的右手边，拿着夹子没什么意义的翻腾的烤盘上熟透的五花肉。  
   
“今晚空儿在我姐家，明天我接回来，你们再来看。”  
   
暗示无效。  
   
李赫宰把下巴垫在利特的肩头上，呼出来的酒气吹起了头发，醉醺醺的人做什么都会被原谅。  
   
“hiong~~~”  
   
“别闹......”  
   
弟弟们想要的不只是玩闹，手渐渐的不老实，借着背靠着软垫座椅没人看见，把利特的衬衫一点点从牛仔裤里面抽出来。  
   
哥哥嘴角微微上扬了一下，随即又恢复如初，没有指责，也没有躲开。  
   
“哥最近用的什么香水？借我用用？”  
   
“我一直用的都是那一款，没变。”  
   
李东海凑近了闻了闻，盯着哥哥脖子上微微凸起的血管愣了半晌，然后舔了舔不知为何发干的嘴唇。  
   
两只跃跃欲试的小狼崽子，想着今天晚上一定要发生点什么。  
   
“在军队里很辛苦的。”男人们之间都会聊起来的话题。  
   
“哥知道，每天都要训练。”  
   
“不只是训练，还有......”  
   
李赫宰伸进哥哥衣服的手在利特的细腰上不轻不重的捏了一下。  
   
特哥怕痒，身体不由自主的抖了一下，回头眯着眼睛看李赫宰。  
   
李赫宰真的是喝多了，胆子大起来飞速的凑过去在哥哥嘴角上亲了一下。  
   
“疯了吗！”利特赶紧转头去看门外，他们这种半隐藏式的隔间，虽然能起到保护的作用，但是门口也经常会有其他的客人经过。  
   
好在李赫宰抓住了时机，这个时候都专注的坐在位置上吃饭，没什么路人。  
   
“哥你是在装不懂吗？”  
   
“装不懂什么？”利特放下筷子，想要把衣服里的手赶出来。  
   
但是自己家的孩子总是对他没办法抗拒的东西很熟悉，手指顺着脊椎往上轻轻的摸，有点儿微凉的指尖像带着电流，一路痒酥酥的直通到脑子里。  
   
“别乱摸~”利特向后靠，想要压住那只手，但是却被李东海趁机吻了上来，挣扎不开的空间里，软软的嘴唇，还有弟弟不知道什么时候略占上风的吻技。  
   
想当初还是利特教会他们如何接吻的。  
   
从温柔的浅吻，到舌尖小心地试探。  
   
李东海的嘴唇带着新鲜沙拉菜叶的涩味，李赫宰的嘴唇带着烧酒的酒精感。  
   
他没有办法同时和两个人接吻，所以李东海渐渐的把嘴唇触碰的范围扩大，到耳垂，再到脖颈，舌尖绕着喉结打转。  
   
“会有人......”外面清晰可闻的人声一直都在，利特甚至能听到离他们包厢最近的那一桌在谈论些什么。  
   
“但是哥一直在拒绝，我们该怎么办呢？”李赫宰寻了个机会又咬住了哥哥的下唇。  
   
“嗯......”利特轻轻地把赫宰推开，当然，还有在他脖子上啃了好几下的李东海。  
   
“哥怎么这么冷淡？明明在军队的时候都会打电话过来说想我。”  
   
“是真的会想你们啊。”  
   
“除了心里想，没有别的地方也在想吗？”  
   
弟弟大了，开口就是黄腔也无可奈何。  
   
“吃完赶快回家收拾一下，后天就是你们退伍之后的初舞台了。”特哥撂下筷子，拎着自己的东西走了，没有让经纪人送。  
   
“你负责把他俩安全带回去就好了，我自己打车回去。”  
   
“安全吗？”  
   
“这么晚没人注意。”  
   
大帅不放心的给了利特一点现金，让他叫一辆黑色的出租车。（韩国出租车按颜色分服务与价格。）  
   
利特前脚走出了店门，李赫宰和李东海就站在门口看。  
   
“分析一下？”李赫宰偏了偏头。  
   
“什么？”  
   
“特哥不冷不热的原因。”  
   
“我觉得直接问好一点，今天晚上。”  
   
李东海意味深长的看了李赫宰一眼，两个人同时慢慢的转过头去，看着哥哥的背影消失在了那个街口。  
   
靠在计程车的后座里，利特用手摸了摸脖子上被李东海咬疼的地方，那里甚至还留着一点点牙印——李东海尖尖的小牙。  
   
他的身体逼迫他承认一件事，他真的很想他们，无论是心理，还是生理。

似乎从很久之前就开始的这种畸形的性爱关系，持续的挑战着利特本身那种略微保守的性观念。  
   
那种对于弟弟们的深刻爱意，逐渐因为年龄的增长而变味。  
   
从毫无顾忌的相拥着入睡，到开始互相解决男人们的‘生理问题’，再到不可控制的某一次疯狂。  
   
最疯狂的不是性爱，而是三个人的全然清醒。  
   
酒精没有成为借口的机会，他们只是百分之百的互相迷恋，然后和所有成年人一样，选择用这种方式来释放比平常人要多的压力。  
   
所以在半夜被人吻醒这种事，利特并不惊讶。  
   
甚至来说，李东海身上的气息太过熟悉，他还没有完全清醒，就开始慢慢的回应。  
   
“哥明明很想要。”李赫宰把皮带抽出来扔在地上，伸手掀开了被子。  
   
“好冰....不要.....”哥哥夹着腿想要躲开那只伸向自己腿间的手。  
   
“别动。”赫宰的语气变得严肃，掀开衣服在哥哥腰侧留下一个牙印。  
   
“你们俩是狗吗？”利特的手被东海攥的死死的。  
   
李赫宰没理他，专注的在哥哥身上留下各种标记，像是宣示主权。  
   
“这两年哥有做过吗？和希澈哥？始源哥？”  
   
利特的脸一直红着，所以也看不清他到底有没有回应。  
   
“没有人会让哥满足的吧，除了我们。”  
   
“等一下...啊......”  
   
利特的内裤被直接拽下来，李赫宰从口袋里掏出安全套和润滑剂扔在床上。  
   
动作太温柔，以至于让人有一种不切实际的梦幻感。  
   
哥哥躺在东海的怀里，腿弯挂在弟弟结实的胳膊上，被最大限度的分开。  
   
腿间某处含着一根黑色的性爱玩具，尺寸中等，被尽数吞下。  
   
“别按.......嗯......”利特的声音打着颤，眼睁睁的看着赫宰好看的手指握着那根东西，往更深处推。  
   
深度令人可怕，哥哥仰着头大口呼吸想要缓解一点恐惧感，却又随即被身后的东海吻住，舌尖撬开紧咬的牙关，呻吟不可避免的从唇齿之间泄露出来。  
   
“不想要...这个...赫宰~~~”利特轻轻地踢了踢李赫宰的手臂，他不喜欢冰冷的玩具，即使身体被填满，除了胀痛感之外，没有一丁点儿的慰藉。  
   
李赫宰松开手，那根假阳具一点点的滑出利特的体内，腿间被润滑液沾染的一片黏腻。  
   
被扩张的很充分，所以李赫宰很轻松的就把自己送进了哥哥的身体里面。  
   
利特咬着指甲忍着，脚趾蜷缩在一处，刚才挂在眼眶上的眼泪流了下来，挂在下巴上随着耸动的动作一抖一抖的。  
   
腿根处被手指大力的捏着，直直的撞进最里面，撞得人小腹发酸。  
   
太久没有感受过属于弟弟的力度，利特伸手抵着赫宰的身体，试图让他慢下来。  
   
“哥....特哥....”李赫宰捉住了哥哥的手，俯下身体一边吮吸着哥哥脸上的眼泪，一边喃喃的叫着哥哥的名字。  
   
久违的紧致，细软的身体，以及每一次顶到深处就会发抖的特殊体质。  
   
“哥咬的好紧......”  
   
“闭嘴......”  
   
“你快点。”李东海松开哥哥的腿，坐到旁边把自己的欲望往哥哥手里顶。  
   
“哥帮我摸一下......”  
   
手里的东西温度很高，利特熟练的帮着东海慢慢撸动。  
   
李东海当年刚刚步入青春期的第一次，也是哥哥帮他弄出来的。  
   
委委屈屈的小孩子躲在被子里不敢出来，温柔的大哥哥掀开被子的一角钻了进来，带着清新的薄荷味。  
   
喘着气靠在哥哥身上射出了第一次，看着哥哥手指上被不小心弄上去的白色东西，那种不知名的情愫自此扎根，并且在他渐渐成长的人生当中发芽。  
   
这一次也是，在濒临发泄的边缘，李东海撤出了自己，扯了一个安全套套上。  
   
李赫宰压在哥哥身上，含着利特的耳垂冲刺，利特咬着被子，嗓子里满是含糊不清的呻吟。  
   
“走开！”李东海把发泄之后的李赫宰推开，进到了那个完全熟透了的身体。  
   
“太快了.....不行......”利特一下子弹起来，往后退了退，钻进了被子里。  
   
“哥我会温柔的~”李东海伸手想要扯开被子，但是无奈哥哥一直死死地压着，不让人碰。  
   
李东海找了个缝隙伸进手去，抓住了哥哥的脚腕直接把人拽了出来。  
   
“呀！”利特挣扎不开，被按住了后脑勺埋进了被子里，腰被拉着，屁股高高的翘着。  
   
突然地进入让他一下子软了腰跪不住，下一秒就又被人掐着腰提了起来，从后面狠狠的撞进去。  
   
“东海...东海...我错了......”利特勉强抓着床头的栏杆才不至于被撞的前后移动，里面被顶的发麻，前面想要射东西出来，直直的挺着，李赫宰伸手过来帮哥哥慢慢的撸动。  
   
“哥躲着我，我很受伤。”李东海不让赫宰碰哥哥，从后面拉住了哥哥的手，每一次顶撞都能彻底的全根没入，再次抽出的时候，带出一点点润滑液，顺着会阴处往下流显得尤为色情。  
   
“哥的腰好细，后面好紧，好棒......”  
   
放肆的叫声被利特闷在了被子里，身后涌来的快感让他四肢发软，连续的性爱让他渐渐的处于无意识状态。  
   
“你慢点儿，特哥受不住的......”李赫宰扳着哥哥的肩膀把人从被子里拖出来，眼睛哭得红红的，下嘴唇上咬的深深地牙印，从脖颈到前胸都变成了粉红色。  
   
李东海不是个只顾自己的人，在冲撞的同时，伸手握住了哥哥的性器，随着顶弄得频率一下一下的摩挲。手掌上的茧子比李赫宰的要多，所以摸起来更刺激，特别是拇指顺着顶端打转，哥哥仰着头靠在弟弟身上抖了几下，射了出来。  
   
因为强烈的冲撞摩擦，哥哥后面的嫩肉变得红肿不堪，略微带着疼痛的刺激让他从昏昏沉沉的状态中脱离出来，回头去想要索吻。  
   
李东海的动作变缓，含住了哥哥的舌尖，轻轻地用牙齿咬了咬。  
   
“东海...快一点...疼......”  
   
“疼为什么还要快一点？哥很爽对吧~”  
   
背入式对于某种快感的体验很有效，身体直立着，腿分开跪在床上，后面的弟弟一只手按着他的脖子，一只手攥着哥哥的手一起按在两个人的结合处。  
   
一点点黏腻的东西顺着手指流下来，利特声音里带着一点点哭腔。  
   
“是不是流血了？”  
   
“没有...”李东海舔了舔利特脖子后面突出来的骨节，一点点的顶进去，再慢慢的抽出来。  
   
虽然缓慢，但是依然能带来震颤心脏的快感。  
   
温柔的力度渐渐包围了利特的心脏，快感逐渐累积，一股股电流顺着下腹传到整个胯间，无法并拢的双腿逐渐分的更开。  
   
“嗯......”一直不太喜欢发出声音的哥哥终于忍不住哼出了声，头向后仰着，靠在弟弟肩上，细白的脖颈毫无掩饰的露出来，李赫宰靠过来在锁骨上又亲又咬，啃了一个印子还不够，转移到脖子上又咬了一个。  
   
李东海在临界边缘，飞速的顶了几下之后撤出了哥哥的身体，一把扯下套子，撸动几下之后射在了哥哥身上。  
   
漂亮的后背上留下来白色的精液，全身瘫软的哥哥坐在床上缓了一会儿，股间的黏腻不适感让他爬下床想去洗澡。  
   
“一起洗~”  
   
“不要......”利特想把淘气的弟弟推出浴室，但是身上没力气，李东海一只手就能把他按在地上。  
   
“不会再对哥做什么了。”李赫宰亲了亲利特的手指，转身去放水。  
   
“但是三个人很挤......”利特跨进浴缸里，腿间的体液慢慢的流下来。  
   
李东海站在淋浴喷头下面冲头发，转过身冲哥哥撩水。  
   
刚刚在床上还霸道的不行，现在又变成了一个爱玩的孩子。  
   
利特坐在浴缸里乖乖的让赫宰往水里放浴盐。  
   
泡泡逐渐被水冲出来，哥哥扶着浴缸边慢慢的用手指清理的身体里面的润滑液，滑腻腻的东西一点一点洗出来。  
   
“哥要帮忙吗？”李赫宰洗头洗到一半转过来坏笑着问。  
   
“滚蛋~”哥哥蹬了一下腿，李赫宰躲开了泡泡的攻击。  
   
“快点洗，我还要冲一下。”  
   
“好的哥~~~”  
   
折腾了半宿，利特才安安稳稳的躺进了自己的被子里，李东海洗完澡给他换了新的床单，清新的柔顺剂香气让人心神稳定。  
   
所以......  
   
“你俩为什么还不回家？”利特无可奈何地看着非要和他挤在一张床上的两个小狼崽。  
   
“很累嘛哥~”  
   
李东海装作好困的样子把哥哥拽进怀里。  
   
“你俩回家坐个电梯就行......”  
   
“真的很累嘛......”李赫宰也凑过来蹭了蹭。  
   
“很热诶！”  
   
“睡觉睡觉！”  
   
两个戏精一瞬间竟然开始打起了呼噜，搂着哥哥的手丝毫不肯放松，利特被按在床上动弹不得。  
   
也是真的很累，也不管热不热的，困意一瞬间袭来。  
   
“明天早上想吃拉面~~~”利特迷迷糊糊之中听见耳边的李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔的。  
   
“好...哥给你做......”


End file.
